


첫 눈이 와

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Dongheon got a surprise kiss from Minchan.
Relationships: Hong Minchan/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	첫 눈이 와

**Author's Note:**

> Been on a hiatus for months and this is the first one after so long...I hope this isn't too bad...

Dongheon did _not_ expect so many surprises. He got kissed, for one, and two, the kiss was from _Minchan_ of all people. Right before their Christmas party nonetheless.

Seriously, all Dongheon did was to check if Minchan was done putting up the mistletoe. The answer was negative, the younger just kept holding up the mistletoe, stared at him for a few seconds before giving Dongheon a peck on his lips which is longer and more intimate than usual, and Dongheon bolted away in shock and embarrassment.

Great, they’re going be awkward now, he thought. Way to ruin the party mood.

He did regret his reaction. Minchan was sensitive, and if his kiss _did_ mean something, he’d definitely be overthinking right now when Dongheon reacted like that. To be fair, Dongheon did not actually hate the feeling, but he and Minchan weren’t dating and that was really not the right moment.

Maybe he should chat with the younger later, he thought.

* * *

Fortunately, the party as a whole didn’t went too awkward. Yongseung bugged Yeonho with mathematics for the second year in a row, Yeonho bit him again as revenge, Kangmin clung to Gyehyeon as usual, Hoyoung and Minchan goofed around like the friends they were –

_Thought so._

Minchan, deliberately or not, paid less attention to Dongheon than he normally did. It’s not like that was bothering Dongheon – he was glad about it, even. Not in the sense that he wanted to avoid Minchan forever, but if the younger were to approach him now, Dongheon wasn’t sure if he could control himself from panicking.

Frankly speaking, he _might_ have feelings for the younger. He was handsome, a bit quirky, very clumsy, yet at the same time sensible and knew when to be serious and support the others. Especially when Dongheon was in his final year and basically stressed all the time – Minchan made a lot of effort to help him relax, even offered to help him with all the meals. If Minchan were not of the same gender with him Dongheon probably had asked him out already.

Yeah…they were both guys. He had never considered the possibility that any of them would date each other - well, Kangmin _did_ love kisses more than others too, but he is baby and therefore is an exception.

But then again, they did tease the 00 liners for the sexual tension between them all the time, but Dongheon had always taken it mere as a joke. He even teased the 98 liners once, but if the one Minchan liked was him –

God, this is embarrassing. Dongheon smacked himself. Even more embarrassing was that the person he least wanted to see right now was here.

“Hyung? What are you doing?”

Minchan stood a few feet away from Dongheon, a cup of peach soda in his hand.

“I – uh – “

“Are you free at the moment?”

“I…guess?”

“Then…” Minchan asked carefully. “Would you mind if you go to the balcony with me…? I want some fresh air…”

Oh. The guests have arrived. Dongheon could see Youngjo attempting to hug Juyeon while Jaehyun was glaring at them with Younghoon and Hoyoung obviously enjoying the drama, Gyehyeon trying to keep Kangmin away from Changgu and Changyun, then there’s the 00 liners who are having fun with Woonggi, Jeyou and Minsu. Minchan never liked the crowd too much.

“Sure.” He replied. Maybe they could sort things out at the meantime.

* * *

They spent the first couple of minutes in silence, because Minchan was focused on his drink and paid no attention to Dongheon. All the time Dongheon thought Minchan would think too much, but only now did he realize that his heart was racing far quicker than he imagined.

It was only after Minchan seemed to finish his drink when he finally spoke. “Hyung, you…have a lot of questions in mind, right?”

As expected from him, Dongheon thought. Minchan’s senses were still sharp as usual.

“Yeah…if you don’t mind me going straight to the point.” Dongheon took a deep breath, “Why did you…kiss me? Earlier?”

The younger fiddled with his straw. “Can you promise to keep calm no matter the answer? I’d freak out if you react too much.”

“I’ll try.”

“You’ve…probably noticed.” Minchan said slowly, “I may or may not have a crush on you.”

“So you do…”

“…Yeah.” Minchan adverted his gaze. “You’re charismatic, you have that on/off switch that I don’t have, you are outgoing, you are everything that I don’t have. I just…can’t help but drawn to you.”

It was not the first time Dongheon heard Minchan praising him, but it was definitely the first time he said it so sincerely.

“You’re the same to me, Channie.” Dongheon’s voice softened, “Our apartment would probably be a mess if weren’t for you, and I would’ve probably either starved to death or broke because I spent all my money on food.”

Minchan chuckled. “Hyung, you know how to cook. At least not that bad.”

“Yours is a lot better.” Dongheon laughed.

The two spent a few seconds in comfortable silence before Dongheon broke it again, “You know, I thought a lot after you kissed me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I was thinking, maybe I unconsciously fell for you too.” Dongheon looked at Minchan gently. “You’re much more mesmerizing than you -”

He received the second surprised of the night, as Minchan, _again_ , pressed his lips against his own, except this time the kiss was much slower and deeper.

The world seemed to stop for Dongheon, even after Minchan slowly let go.

“Hyung.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“You might be my first love.”

“…Let’s just go inside. I’m cold.”

Minchan chuckled and hugged Dongheon tightly. “Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Merry Christmas,” he paused, “and I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
